Bloody AngelCherry Princess
by Kitty and Kitsune Sisters
Summary: One-shot.It is summer time at Cross Academy and the school is on break.Yuuki and Zero are the only remaining students, but sometimes someone else comes to visit.Yuuki thinks she understands how she feels, but does she ever really? ZeroxYuuki,KanamexYuuki


Author's Note: I haven't written a fanfic in a long time but VK really is so amazing I had to write at least one. **This story is by Kitty only**, but I hope my little Sis Destiny likes it, even though we did not write this one together.

Title: Bloody Angel/Cherry Princess

**Title:** Bloody Angel/Cherry Princess

**Author:** WithoutDoubts  
**Pairings:** ZeroxYuuki and slight KanamexYuuki

**Genre:** Romance, One-shot  
**Rating:** G/PG-Nothing really to worry about here.  
**Warnings:** Uhh Kaname emo-ness in the end of the one shot LOL, I duno…  
**Word Count:** 826, not counting the Author's note or the story info.  
**Summary:** It is summer time at Cross Academy and the school is on break. Yuuki and Zero are the only remaining students, but sometimes someone else comes to visit…Yuuki thinks she understands how she feels, but does she ever really?

Author's note: Yes, I know that Cherry Blossoms bloom in the spring and this story takes place in summer, but for effect bear with me here people….(LOL).

Yuuki put her head on her chin sighing. Summers were always quite strange at Cross Academy. With no student body Yuuki spent her long hot days with only Zero and the headmaster to speak of. Sometimes though during the long summer nights when the fireflies floated threw the thick warm air, Kaname could be seen visiting the headmaster or sometimes just standing under the cherry blossoms in the yard and smiling to himself watching the stars.

Yuuki checked every night for this; well she usually did, until tonight…

Zero was sitting on a high wall watching an orange sun sink into red and purple clouds as dusk began to fall.

Yuuki climbed the wall and seated herself next to Zero. Even in this hot summer Zero still wore his black day class uniform, jacket and all. Yuuki did not know how he could stand it. She had retired her uniform for cooler outfits. Today she wore a white blouse with flower petal lace on the edges and a large ribbon on the back. She also wore a light baby pink mini skirt and white sandals. Her hair was done in tight braids that graced her shoulders. She had also, in a very child like way weaved cherry blossom flowers into her braids giving her an earth princess feel.

Zero glanced at her. He always forgot during the school hear just how girly Yuuki normally dressed. She looked silly, like some sort of doll. You would never expect she was the strong person he knew he to be. She had suffered the loss of her parents, been attacked by vampires, many of whom were level E's, she was one of the school guardians and beyond all that…she had saved me…

Zero was not trying to be melodramatic. She had been the sole reason for months now that Zero had not lost himself to his inhuman hunger. Not only did Yuuki help him hide his vampire self from his classmates but she supported his decision to stay in the day class, and had even made a pact with him to stop him should he ever become a level E. Yuuki and Zero had a deeper secret though…

Zero glanced at her. She watched the sunset's beautiful colors fascinated by it. Her hand rested very close to his thigh and for an instant he felt the urge to cradle it within his own. Zero shook his head as if he could somehow sake the idea from it.

Yuuki looked up at him. "What's wrong Zero?" She asked.

Zero looked away. The secret he and Yuuki shared was something that had forever changed the bond between them. Yuuki was dong him a favor he could never repay…

Drinking her blood though…had its side effects. Before these acts had begun between them, Zero had acknowledged Yuuki as little more than a classmate and co-worker. He had protected her because the loss of her would mean to dramatic a change in his life…that was it. At least he had told himself this.

Things were different now. Being at the mercy of Yuuki's blood changed everything. During those first moments when his mouth had been filled with her blood, his nose with her sent and his mind with her presence he had given up all want or need to lie and feel separated from Yuuki. Each time he had only become closer, more obsessed. He saw her in a very majestic, angelic light now. She was his bloody angel.

"Yuuki…" he said quietly.

Her attention instantly became one hundred percent his.

"Yes?" she said looking slightly worried.

His angel was very attentive. He felt an instant urge inside him to wrap his arms around her and draw her into his chest. He made a painful face and told himself to resist.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Yuuki asked again. She grabbed his arm and looked up at him worried.

Zero stroked her chin with his free hand. "Nothing, I'm just lonely I suppose." He said grimly looking at her beautiful hazel eyes.

Yuuki looked surprised. "Lonely? But I'm right here!" she said.

Zero smiled. "I know." He placed the arm she had been holding around Yuuki and drew her in resting his head on her's lightly. "I know where my angel is."

Kaname watched the seen on the stonewall. The two had been sitting up there sine before he had arrived just after dusk. He watched Yuuki cradled in Zero's arms and smiled painfully in-spite of himself. He could sense her happiness in the air.

Kaname ran one long hand against the cherry blossom's tree trunk. He plucked a cherry blossom and let the wind take it towards the couple. "All I've ever wish is for you to feel like this, my princess." He said.

Zero caught the cherry blossom that the wind blew against the sleeping Yuuki's hair. "No one." He said holding the blossom between his fingers tightly. "must disturb my angel."

Fin.


End file.
